Chloe
by Youthful Imagination
Summary: After Paige gets raped by Dean she keeps the kid, this is two years laterish. I suck at summaries.. read and review. FINAL CHAPTER UP :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Paige sighed loudly to herself while she flipped through the television channels. The day had been eventful she had spirit squad practice for an hour after school and had to rush to her job at the concession stand, and now she was at home. Man why isn't anything good on? It's a Friday. A light knock on the front door disturbed her from her thoughts, standing up she moved towards the door and opened it.

"Hey Paige." Marco whispered, he was holding a blonde two year old child in his arms who appeared to be sleeping. "You look tired." a wave of concern flashed over his face he didn't know and could never imagine how hard it was for Paige to raise a child while growing up herself.

"That's what everyone's been saying." She lazily replied, moving her hands out to grab the small child she rested her against her shoulder and smiled at her friend. "Thank's so much for watching Chloe on such short notice..."

"Hey anytime, I love children." Marco waved it off like it wasn't a big deal, he loved Chloe she wasn't a big hassle. "She uh fell down and scrapped her knee earlier on tonight at the park so I bought her some ice cream, that's the only bad thing that happened."

"Aw." Paige stuck out her lower lip, she lightly stroked her daughters hair, hearing a little mumble she looked down at the blonde stirring out of her sleep.

"Mommy?" Chloe whispered opening her eyes slowly and looking up at her mom, her hand curled tightly around her mom's shirt collar. "I love you."

"I love you too baby, go to sleep." Paige smiled down at her and rubbed her side lightly coaxing her daughter back into slumber, looking back up at Marco they exchanged their goodbyes and went back inside. 

Looking around she turned off all the lights in the living room, and walked up the stairs to Chloe's room, placing her down on the bed she tucked her in tightly and kissed her on the forehead. Taking a few steps back she looked down at her daughter for a few moments and left the room.

Paige moved into her room and laid down on her bed, staring up the ceiling she sighed heavily and reflected on the last two years.

_You know three years ago I would have never thought I would get raped, pregnant and keep the child. My whole life is now practically over, my dad wanted me to abort the baby, my mom wanted to put it up for adoption and I didn't know what I wanted. I was scared. It was bad enough that I was raped by Dean who was two years older than me, I still have nightmares to this day about what he did. I decided that I was going to put up the baby for adoption, little did I know that I was going to feel so attached to the baby in my stomach to the point where I didn't want to give it up for adoption. Chloe was early by three weeks, I didn't want medication in case it hurt her, after being in labor for 15 hours my mom was getting all the adoption papers ready while I held the newborn child that was mine in my arms, I realized then that I couldn't give her up. My dad was a lot more pissed than he was when he figured out that i wasn't going to do an abortion, my mom was a little upset but she understood and said that she would be help me in anyway that I could._

I'm still staying at my parents house, Chloe now occupies the room that Dylan once had. We had to share a room for awhile until he was fully gone out of the house. I can't hang out with my friends much, I have to stay home most of the time so they come over here, I lost some friends due to the situation but have gained some also. Sometimes my mom will watch Chloe if I really want to go out, sometimes I'd drop her off at Marco's or at Hazel's if I was totally desperate. I don't regret keeping Chloe, but I still wish all of this hadn't happened. Me a mom? I couldn't even imagine that happening, but it has.

---

Paige slowly opened her eyes slowly and looked out the window the sun was out, she didn't realize she fell asleep. She turned her head slightly and saw that her daughter had come in sometime in the middle of the night, sitting up she quietly left her room and walked towards the restroom to brush her teeth. Walking down the stairs she walked into the kitchen and started to make some pancakes.

The phone rang loudly throughout the house, sighing she looked at caller I.D and noticed that it was Alex picking up the phone she rolled her eyes. "Hey Alex, could you call at any better time? I just woke up and i'm making breakfast."

"Sweet, I'm coming over, in fact I'm about a few steps away from your front door." Alex laughed hanging up the phone she knocked on her door.

"Right." Paige turned off the phone and walked to the front door. "Alex, you always invite yourself over. Come in..." she smiled and stepped aside to let her friend in. Shutting the door behind her she pushed her friend towards the kitchen. "Shh, Chloe is sleeping still."

"Oh alright." Alex rolled her eyes and leaned over the kitchen counter, looking down at the pancakes she watched as the blonde flipped the pancakes over. Her eyes lit up slightly and she licked her lips. "I'm totally eating those two."

"Fine, the first two are yours." She rolled her eyes.

"Momma! Momma!" Chloe yelled loudly as she ran down the stairs, laughing loudly she walked into the kitchen and ran towards one of the kitchen stools. "I smell pancakes!" throwing her hands up in the air towards Alex she smiled. "Up up!"

"Up you go." Alex grinned picking up the little blonde and placing her on the stool. "Pancakes are really good." she looked over at Chloe. _She looks so much like her mother, and she's totally adorable._

"Pancakes are yummy to my tummy."Chloe rubbed her stomach and looked towards Alex who took a plate of pancakes for herself, pouting she looked towards her Mom. "Momma where's my pancakes!" 

"Hold on sweetie, I just need to finish this one and you'll have your pancake." Paige replied trying to keep her patience, just because she was a mother didn't mean she had the patience for it. Flipping the pancake over she put it onto her daughters plate and placed it in front of Chloe. "See hun? I didn't forget about you, how about some orange juice alright?" 

"Okay" Chloe nodded, she grabbed the syrup and poured a hand full on her pancakes and picked it up with her hands. Alex watched as Chloe ate sloppily rolling her eyes she grabbed a handful of napkins and a plastic fork.

"Here, eat it with this fork. So you don't get your hands messy." Alex suggested as she grabbed Chloe's hands and cleaned off all of the syrup, she then handed her the plastic fork and grinned when she watched Chloe use what she had suggested. "See, less of a mess for Mommy to clean up."

"Thank you Alex." Paige thankfully said as she poured the orange juice into her daughters favorite lion king cup and gave it to her daughter. Looking around she yawned slightly and looked over at the clock.

"Momma..." 

"Yeah?" Paige sighed rubbing the side of her face a little frustrated, very tired.

"Where's Daddy?" The little blonde looked up at her Mom a look of curiosity on her face, Alex looked worriedly over at her friend who was a little stricken by the question.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your Dad?" Paige nervously twirled a strand of hair between her fingers and walked towards the kitchen sink, staring into the window for a few minutes she sighed deeply. "He's playing a long game of hide and seek, and he's hiding somewhere where he we will never find him." the blonde looked over at her raven haired friend for support.

"Yeah, kind of like a long term vacation..." Alex nudged Chloe who looked a little distressed and sad. Biting her lower lip she jumped off the stool and walked over to Paige who went back to staring out the window, standing next to her she nudged her side. "Hey, are you okay?" she whispered.

"What?" Paige responded snapping out of her gaze, shaking her head she turned on the sink to wash her hands. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." she washed off her hands with a towel and walked over to her daughter who still said nothing. "What do you say we go to the park and get a big huge ice cream cone?"

"Yeah yeah!" Chloe squealed in excitement, she threw her hands up in the air and was immediately picked up by her, "I want the crayon ice cream!" her voice was filled with excitement, the good thing about being a child was that they never could stay sad that long if they got distracted.

"You're not okay..." Alex whispered to herself while she watched the two blondes interact with one another, turning her gaze towards the sink she turned off the faucet and shoved her hands in her jean pockets. "So, let us go to the park then?"

---

"Momma! I wanna go on the swings." Chloe jumped out of her mom's arms once they arrived at the park and ran straight for the empty swings, Alex looked over at Paige who had seem distracted the whole walk to the park. "Marco!" the little blonde screamed flailing her arms wildly at him.

"Oh fancy seeing you guys here Chloe." He picked up the little blonde and placed her on the swings, he looked up and over at Paige and Alex who were talking quietly amongst themselves, well it looked more like Paige was thinking and Alex was trying to talk to her. "Hey you two go walk around, I'll watch Chloe again..."

"Push me Marco! Push me!" Chloe requested as she clung her small hands around the silver chains, looking up at the sky she watched as she got higher and higher. "I'm flying Marco! I'm flying!"

"Yes, like an angel." Marco said his voice shocked, he loved little kids and their big imaginations it made him feel young again and care free. He continued pushing Chloe on the swings while she continued laughing.

---

"Come on..." Alex linked an arm with the dazed blonde and guided her to one of the park benches, sitting down she looked over at Paige who took a seat hesitantly next to her. "Paige what's going on? Don't lie and say nothing because I know you like the back of my hand."

"I..." The blonde responded quietly but stopped before she could say anything she looked away, and bit the bottom of her lip.

"Talk to me, please."

"Alex... I don't even know what to say." Biting her lip she turned to look over at her best friend, "I pushed away the memory of being raped awhile ago it took so much time, at the same time it will always be there because I see Chloe everyday and I try so hard not to remember that I had her due to Dean. I'm 17 I had big plans for my future and now they're gone..." She looked down at her finger tips and shook her head, "I'm a horrible parent, I don't even know what I'm doing half the time, for thinking thoughts like what my life would have been like if I possibly got an abortion or put up Chloe for adoption. Sometimes I regret everything... but at the same time...I don't regret giving her up, i don't regret anything." Paige rubbed her temples trying to sort out all of her feelings. "I'll never have a relationship, because I have a kid and guys wouldn't want that. I just need someone to hold me, because I can't do this on my own." 

Alex looked at her overly stressed friend and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and sighed deeply, she looked up at the sky trying to register everything that she said and trying to figure out what to say in return.

"Paige you're a teenager, you're 17, you aren't perfect. I look at my Mom and some of my friend's parents and you totally top them, you are a better mom than some adults, of course I know it wasn't exactly your choice to have sex in the first place...because you wouldn't have had it if you knew this was a consequence..." She looked down at Paige who nodded slowly, "You're also human, you think those type of things it's normal as long as you don't tell your kid that, but it's just a FEELING. 'cause I know that if Chloe were to disappear you'd freak out, you love that girl so much and she's going to be such a beautiful woman.. and i'll be here to see it because I'm here for you.." she placed her head on Paige's shoulder. "Always, and if there is anything you need i'll give it to you."

"Momma!" Chloe screamed waving her ice cream cone around, she ran over to them with ice cream all over her face and hands. Taking a few bites of her ice cream she gave her ice cream cone to Marco who was only a few steps behind with napkins in his hand. "Marco chasing me with napkins! He the napkin monster!"

"Oh no! Hide Chloe!" Paige declared as she grabbed Chloe and hid her between herself and Alex, laughing she kissed the top of her daughters head and looked over at Marco who dropped the napkins. "I was going to use those to wash off her hands."

"Aw, but mommy... I don't wanna..." Chloe whined loudly, giving her Mom the pout lip. Alex slowly took a napkin from the ground and wiped off one of the little blonde's fingers "Alex is a meanie." she whimpered.

"Aw, she's not mean she just doesn't want you to have sticky fingers." Paige slowly cleaned off the rest of her daughters fingers and hands, her daughter nodded slowly and leaned up against her and over at Marco.

----

Dean sat in his yellow car watching the four people from a distance a smug grin on his face, he looked over at Chloe and noted that she must be his daughter which meant he needed to see her and visit her. Gripping his hands on the wheel he drove away thinking to himself.

_So she likes park and ice cream, and I want my daughter to be mine._


	3. Chapter 3

It was a month later, Halloween day, the weather outside was perfect the sun was shining and a little breeze was going on. All the children were very excited on this day because they got to play dress up and get candy for it, although the parents had to check their candy to make sure none of the wrappers were opened.

"Momma! Look at me! I'm a pretty princess!" Chloe giggled walking into the living room where Paige was sitting with her grandmother also. "Granny don't I look pretty." standing in front of the television she moved her hips back and forth to show off her Belle costume from beauty and the beast.

"Yes, you look absolutely stunning." Mrs. Michalchuck responded clapping her hands together, it was a bit awkward at first to get used to being called 'granny' or 'grandma' but after time it became normal. Her eyes sparkled, for once in awhile she was happy that Chloe was born and existed, it had been a rocky two years and they got through it together.

"You definitely are a princess." Paige responded as she leaned against her mother, "Hey Mom, I'll go out with Chloe this year and you can hand kids their candy..." her mother nodded her head, she turned to look back at Chloe. "We're going trick-or-treating with Marco, his little cousin and Alex."

"Yay!" Chloe clapped her hands while jumping up and down, her two pigtails swooshed back and forth between her head, jumping over to the two ladies sitting on the couch she jumped on her mothers lap. "Momma, you dress up tonight?"

"I'm going to be myself, I haven't had time to shop baby." Paige sighed placing her arms around Chloe's waist she pulled her towards her chest where Chloe laid her head. "Tonight we'll still have a lot of fun."

"Okay." Chloe pouted, she really wanted her mom to dress up being only two she could only stay upset for so long, placing one of her fingers in her mother's hair she gripped onto it and twirled it slightly, "Pretty."

"Come on, I'll make you dinner and then we'll see if everyone's ready to go." Paige stood up and walked with her daughter in her arms to the kitchen and placed her on a stool. "How about your favorite? Macaroni and cheese." she opened up one of the cabinets, took out the blue box and placed it on the counter.

"Yeah yeah!" Chloe screamed and then burst into laughter.

"Shh." Paige whispered pressing her finger to her lips.

"Oops." Chloe whispered mimicking what her mother was doing.

---------

A few hours later there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it! I'll get it!" Chloe excitedly said as she ran towards the door, she stood on her tiptoes and opened the door slowly, placing her hands on her cheek she let out a little 'Ahh!' and started to cry. It was Marco dressed up as a dead zombie, his mask had blood that ran down his face every 2 minutes.

"Chloe don't cry it's me Marco!" Marco said leaning down, his cousin was behind him laughing to himself, he sighed when it only made Chloe cry more.

"What you do to Marco!" Chloe hysterically cried as she covered her eyes, Paige who was upstairs came running down. The little girl turned around and hugged her Mother's leg, "Momma something's wrong with Marco's face...kiss him and make it better."

"Shh, it's okay... it's just a costume." Paige coaxed Chloe she picked her up and rubbed her back slightly as she looked over at her friend who was covering his face, laughing to herself she grabbed a pillow case and pushed Marco outside. "We'll go trick or treating now alright? Want to be a big girl and hold your pillow case?"

"Yes, i'm a big big girl." Chloe nodded slowly as Paige put her down and handed her the pillow case, taking a hold of her mother's finger they both walked down the sidewalk with Marco and her cousin behind them. "Where Alex?"

"She's going to join up with us when we get to her apartment." Marco said, he looked at his cousin and pushed him forward, "Don't be so slow, we got places to go and people to see and you can't be lagging behind okay?"

"Whatever." He replied rolling his eyes.

----

Alex slowly left her apartment complex looking around cautiously, she wore a shirt that only covered her chest and her arms, her stomach could be seen. She wore tight black leather pants and combat boots, and her hair was up in a half ponytail. Admitting to herself she looked hot she walked down the street trying to figure out where her friends were.

"Hey sexy." Jay Hogart her ex-boyfriend walked behind her a slight grin was on his face, he really did love Alex but he messed up big time and there wasn't any way that she would get back with him but it couldn't hurt to try.

"What do you want Jay." Alex tugged at her shirt slightly, annoyed with the fact that he had to show up and bug her, "I'm off finding Paige so I would appreciate it if you would go off and not exist around me, I don't like fleas." quickening up her pace she walked down the street and turned the corner.

-

"Trick-or-treat!" Chloe yelled holding up the pillow case over her head, she watched as the candy fell down into her bag and said a quick thank you to the lady who seemed to be a bit overweight, running down the stairs she accidentally bumped into a tall man.

"Hey...watch where your going little one." Dean laughed as he helped her up, smiling down at her he poured all of his candy that he received into her bag. "I see you are Belle for Halloween you are a very pretty little girl."

"Thank you, momma say's I can't talk to strangers...so bye." Chloe held the candy close to her and ran towards her Mom who had a look of confusion on her face due to the fact she couldn't tell and didn't know who it was.

"Who gave you all that candy?"

"He did." Chloe pointed at the man who was now staring at them through his cloaked face so it wouldn't be recognized, "I thanked him let's go find Alex!"

"Alright..." Paige said uneasily, she watched the figure as he walked towards the door she took a few steps down away from the house but couldn't help but feel something was wrong with that man, shaking it off she saw Alex who was walking towards them. "Hey Alex...you look... insanely hot." 

"Thanks." Alex blushed for awhile now she had a thing for Paige, even though she had a kid she couldn't help but see the beauty in her friend.

"Hey look at my costume!" Chloe tugged on Alex's arm, she then took a few steps back and curtsied a few times to show how it sparkled in the light.

"You look pretty like a princess." The raven-haired girl complimented as she turned to follow her friends. As they walked a few steps behind them was Dean who had a small bag of candy now, Alex turned around when she felt that someone was watching them she looked at the dark figured man. _Something isn't right._

"Maybe we should go." Alex suggested as she pulled Chloe closer to her, she noticed the look on Paige's face when her daughter was pulled away from her, picking up Chloe she sighed to herself. "It's getting late anyway."

"Yeah." Paige agreed silently she walked a little closer to Alex but tripped over Dean who had barged right past them, causing her to fall to the ground, Marco stopped and held out his hand to help her up. The blonde slowly stood up with the help of her friend, she watched as Dean walked off still not understanding what was going on and who he was. "He could have at least said excuse me."

"What a a--" Alex paused for a moment looking down at Chloe. "What a jerk." 

---

Dean smiled to himself, he had been watching Paige and her daughter for a month and a half now dressing up as different guys just so she wouldn't get suspicious of him, he knew everything there was to know about Chloe, he knew where they lived what their parents names were anything there was need to know. He also knew what type of things the little blonde liked and he knew that he was going to lure her in.

"She's going to be mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**In Class**

_(Online)_

**Join Date:** Apr 2004

**Real Name:** Whit

**Location:** Under your bed

Posts: 1,223  
Points: 95,542.00  
Bank: 1,000,000.00  
Total Points: 1,095,542.00  
Donate

Chapter 4: Christmas Time is near...

The weather outside was chilly, it was now December and white snow could be found everywhere around Toronto. Children were outside playing in the snow while fathers and/or mothers were shoveling the snow so they could drive places, laughter could be heard everywhere because this was one of the favorite times of the year, Christmas.

Alex Nunez sat in her living room wrapped in a cozy blanket her mother and Chad were out for the whole weekend, they decided as a Christmas gift they'd go to the united states and leave her by herself for Christmas. The television was on showing a marathon of 'A Christmas Story', while she adored the movie she was getting quite tired of seeing it run after run.

"Maybe I'll call Marco..." She thought out loud reaching over to the phone she dialed her friend's number and waiting for him to pick up, sighing she leaned back into the couch.

"Hello?" Marco asked, he twirled slightly in his chair as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Marco it's me Alex." Alex sighed closing her eyes, "I have been thinking for awhile that maybe Paige needs a day without her daughter around her..." twirling a strand of hair between her two fingers she bit her lip. "She seems really stressed and I think just a day with her friend Alex will do good."

"Just with you?" Marco laughed, he had a feeling that his raven haired friend had a thing for the cheerleader but he didn't want to ask and look like a complete fool. "Alright, just so you know Paige loves to ice skate, so you should take her ice skating be gone all day ... I'll watch Chloe...I adore her."

"Great, I'll go walk to Paige's house now and you can get a ride to Paige's get Chloe and leave!" She then hung up the phone without saying goodbye, standing up and stretching she grabbed a jacket, money and her house keys. She then left her apartment and walked out into the cold. _Brrrr_

--

Marco shook his head and hung up the phone, he walked into the restroom and took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure he looked somewhat presentable, smiling at himself he left the restroom and ran down the stairs. Looking at his watch he realized that he could do many things with Chloe which was pretty awesome.

"Ma, I'm going to watch Chloe today alright? I won't be home until late." He grabbed his car keys, a jacket and his cell phone and left his house. Getting inside his car he pulled out of the driveway and drove towards Paige's.

--

There was a loud knock on the Michalchuck's door, Marco stood outside waiting for his friend to answer. He could hear ruffling around and Chloe's laughter from upstairs, she always laughed it was really refreshing to hear laughter. The blonde cheerleader slowly opened the door and smiled when she saw it was one of her friends.

"Thank god for civilization." She took a few steps back to let her friend Marco in, he walked in slowly and looked around, "What brings you by here? Not that i'm not happy to see you but it's two days until Christmas shouldn't you be with your family?" 

"Yeah, but I wanted to watch Chloe today besides Alex is coming to take you places and give you a break from being a parent just for today. You really need it." He nodded his head, a loud stomping of feet could be heard down the stairs, "I hear Chloe monster coming to get me!"

"Marco!" Chloe huffed angrily as she marched over to him, pointing her finger up the stairs she sighed in aggravation, "I put teddy on time out for being bad!"

"That's the way to tell him." Marco nodded proudly as he picked up the little blonde, "How would you like to spend the day with me?"

"Yeah!" Chloe squealed linking her arms around his neck, "Let's go!" 

"Hi Marco." Alex said as she walked up the steps and watched them walk down the street, "Bye Marco." she waved at the two walking away and turned to look over at Paige who seemed a little confused. "Yeah we're hanging out today you need a break from Chloe and everything it's written all over your face. I don't want you to have an ulcer or to have a heart attack okay?" 

"But... Chloe, I'm a parent I need to be responsible." Paige protested, she hugged stomach slightly and looked at the ground, Alex rolled her eyes and pulled Paige closer towards her.

"You are with her all the time, she's your daughter I know but you need to also worry about your own mental health too." She responded pushing a few strands of hair out of her friends face she smiled lightly and linked an arm with her, "come on, I'm going to take you ice skating and I'm paying for everything."

"Oh, I love to ice skate." Paige giggled as they both walked down the street towards the ice rink. There was no point in driving since it was only down and around the corner from her house and it was rarely busy due to the fact that most people liked to go sleigh riding and have snow ball wars.

"I know you do," Alex grinned as they approached the rink and walked inside of it she quietly told Paige to go sit and wait for her skates after getting her shoe size and everything once everything was paid for she slowly walked back and gave her a pair of rental skates. "Here you go, they're new actually, they just got them in and we're the first costumers to use them so that means we'll have to wear them in."

"No problem." Paige winked at Alex as she put on her skates.

A few minutes later the two of them were speeding around the rink like professionals, Paige was watching Alex for a few moments who was doing a few stunts that she figured her friend must have learned from ice skating lessons but at the same time she couldn't imagine the dark haired girl taking such a class.

"Paige look out!" Alex called flailing her arms everywhere going full speed towards Paige she collided into her and both of them fell onto the ice, Paige being on the bottom and Alex being on top, there was a long awkward pause of the two of them just staring at eachother.

--

Marco and Chloe were both lying in the snow moving their legs and arms simultaneously they were making snow angels and competing with one another to see who had the better angel. Marco knew he was more coordinated than Chloe so he purposely did a really terrible job so that way it could boost the little blonde's ego.

"Look mine is better than yours!" Chloe pointed at his snow angel as she sat up and shook her head vigorously.

"Yes, you win." Marco laughed.

Dylan watched them from a distance while making a snow man, he laughed every now and then knowing that it was soon that his mission would be accomplished after it got started he knew how to reel in the bait and he was a pretty good fisher.

---

Paige opened up the front door and turned to look at Alex who was shivering slightly, raising an eyebrow she looked around the room to see if her parents were in sight and they weren't. Moving out of the way she ushered her friend inside and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks for taking me out today, I had a lot of fun, if you want you can spend the night tonight." Paige offered she really hoped that her friend would say yes because she didn't want to be alone tonight even though she had Chloe it just wasn't the same, she just wanted to be held again.

"Sure, my parents are gone for Christmas so I'd love to be in your company." Alex grinned as she made her way over to her friends couch she plopped down on it and watched as her friend did the same, "I'm glad you had fun today, that's all I wanted you to do was to have fun. You rarely smile and you smiled so much today it made me smile."

"I always smile when I'm around you." Paige blushed as she looked down at her fingers, she really couldn't believe she just said that but they were so honest with each other she didn't want to risk a dishonest friendship.

Alex smiled lightly and as if she could read her friend's mind she grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around Paige and herself to help keep themselves warm she pulled Paige into her arms and held her, she watched as Paige moved around a bit in her arms to get comfortable once she was she laid still.

"Go to sleep, I'll put Chloe to bed and everything." Alex whispered stroking Paige's blonde hair lightly, she hummed quietly and watched her friend fall into slumber she didn't fight it like she would normally. _Poor thing all her energy was wiped from her quickly_, sighing she grabbed one more blanket and covered up her friend again to keep her even more warm.

-

A half an hour later there was a light knock on the door, in that half hour Alex must have fallen asleep rubbing her eyes she unhooked her arms around Paige and slowly moved off the couch and over to the door, yawning she opened it and looked at Marco.

"Paige's sleeping," Alex stated she looked over at Chloe who was also sleeping, "I see mini Paige is sleeping also, here I'll take her." She reached out her hands to grab Chloe and held her in her arms. Leaning forward she whispered into her friend's ear, "Paige's tired, I told her to sleep, and I should go." she backed away slowly and closed the door.

Alex walked up the stairs to Chloe's room and put her into her bed and brought up the covers to her chin. Backing away slowly she left the room leaving the door ajar incase Chloe needed anything. Making her way down the stairs she walked into the living room, not moving for awhile she watched the girl she had a crush on sleep for awhile before walking over to the couch and picking up Paige, who slowly stirred from her sleep.

"Hey, i'm just taking you upstairs to your room, don't wake up." Alex whispered as she got a tighter grip on the blonde she turned around and walked up the stairs to the cheerleaders room. Leaning over slightly she opened up her bedroom door and placed Paige on one side of the bed, tucked her in and then got in on the other side.

_It's almost Christmas, little did anyone know that it wouldn't be the 'merriest' of Christmas's._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Momma! Momma! Wake up it's CHRISTMAS TIME!" Chloe said loudly jumping up and down wildly on her mother's bed, excitement showing in her body movements, "Santa came! He ate the cookies and fed carrots to his reindeer!" jumping off the bed she ran out of the room, "come on! come on!"

"I'm up, wait Chloe!" Paige yelled slightly rubbing her eyes she pushed the covers off of her body, she ate all the carrots while her mother ate all the cookies and drank the milk, they were a team together. Walking lazily out of her room she knocked on her mother's door "Mum wake up, Chloe wants to open presents and it's better if you to wake up now."

Ms. Michalchuck groaned, yawned and slowly sat up, walking over to the mirror in her room she lightly brushed her hair and opened her door. Glancing at her daughter she rolled her eyes and moved downstairs to a very impatient Chloe, Paige followed close behind her.

"You slow pokes! I have been waiting _forever_" Chloe folded her arms in disapproval while tapping her foot, looking around she plopped down next to the tree, "Now that you here, we can open now!"

"Yep." Paige nodded her head as she looked out the window.

After two hours of opening presents from 'Santa Clause' it was finally finished, Paige walked around the living room cleaning up the wrapping mess that her daughter made while throwing the wrapping paper everywhere. Her daughter seemed to love the red bouncy ball that she had picked out at the toy store, she also loved the big car that she could ride in that she got from her grandmother. Her mom had gone back to bed after the last gift was opened, she was extremely tired.

"Momma can I go outside and play with my bouncy ball and my car pretty please?" Chloe begged as she pushed her bouncy ball towards the front door, she knew the rules in the house was not to play with balls inside but outside.

"Yes but be careful only stay by our yard and don't run out into the street, call me if your ball rolls out there." Paige hesitantly replied semi-distracted by the huge mess, her daughter then ran outside with the ball and she could hear the loud bouncing.

"Bounce goes the ball! Bounce bounce!" Chloe grinned as she slapped the ball with her hands, she watched as it hit the tree and bounced right back at her causing her to fall backwards and land on her behind. "Silly ball!" she giggled wildly as she stood up and proceeded to play.

--

Paige wiped her forehead and started to gather all of her daughters gifts together in a pile deciding that later on she would put them all up in her room, looking at the 6 gifts that she received from her mother, her daughter, her brother, Alex,Marco, and her best friend Hazel she picked them up and carried them up the stairs to her room. _Where would I be without any of these people? I'd be pretty screwed, I would have no one to make me sane._

buzz, buzz,buzz The cell phone vibrated loudly on her dresser dropping her gifts onto her bed she walked over to her phone and noticed that she had three missed calls, picking up her phone she dialed her password to hear her messages.

"Hey Paige this is Alex, I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and tell that to Chloe too. I hope you enjoyed the gift I got you, hope today is wonderful, call me later. See you."

Next message...

"Merry Christmas Paige! I got you coal." 

_Hmm must have been Marco, he never ever says it's him when he calls besides I can recognize his voice pretty easily._

Next Message...

"Hi Paige, this is Dylan wishing you a merry Christmas, i'm sorry I could not spend christmas with you guys, I have a big thing due for college and I guess school is more important. Hope you liked my gift. Love you"

End of messages, Paige sighed happily to herself she closed her phone and tossed it on the bed.

---

"Bounce bounce." Chloe quietly said throwing up the ball and watching it bounce, it slowly rolled down the street, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and sadness, walking slowly towards the ball she watched as a foot stopped it from rolling into the streets she smiled brightly and looked up at the man.

"Hello Chloe!" The manly figure said bending down closer to Chloe, he looked into her eyes seeing a little bit of fear, but curiosity also she slowly moved to take the ball away from his feet but stopped when he gave it to her.

"How you know my name?" She asked curiously. 

"I'm a good friend of your mother, and she called me and asked if I could take you to see one of your favorite movies. I couldn't resist besides i can show you some magic tricks, I have magic powers, my name is Dean." he extended his hand towards Chloe who stared at it.

"I wanna see magic tricks! Lets go!" She grabbed his hand, he pushed away the bouncy ball, picked her up and ran towards his yellow sports car and got in. It all happened in a split second, driving away quickly he looked down at Chloe who seemed frightened now. "Your mommy tried to keep me away from you, I'm your daddy."

"I want to go home!" Chloe wailed as she started to cry.

--

Paige walked down the stairs but stopped once she approached the living room not hearing the bouncing ball or her daughter she bit her lip and walked outside. Looking around she noticed that her daughter was no where in site, turning around she ran up the stairs to Chloe's room to see if she snuck in her room but when she opened the door she wasn't there.

"Chloe!" Paige called worridly as she ran down the stairs towards the kitchen but she wasn't there, biting her lip nervously she looked in all her hiding places in the house and ran outside where her daughter was. "CHLOE! YOU GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT, this isn't funny anymore." Paige let out a nervous cry when no one came out of the bushes or anything.

_Oh god, where's my baby?_, she looked around noticing the red ball on the grass walking over to the ball she picked it up and looked down the street, she ran next door to the neighbors and asked if they had seen her daughter and they had the same reply, no. Running around in a circle she screamed in frustration and fear, her daughter was missing, running inside the house she ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Paige, sweetie what's going on?" Ms. Michalchuck said having heard the ruckus, she saw the panic in her eyes when she realized that something was totally wrong.

"Hello? My daughter's missing she's two years old and she couldn't have gone far, please help me." Paige frantically said, after a few moments she hung up the phone and looked at her hands. "Mom, my daughters missing she's not here I don't know where she is, she's not at Marco's she's not at Alex's she's no where."

"Well where were you! You were supposed to be watching your daughter, Hello PAIGE she's your own flesh and blood some crazy person took her and you could have prevented it!" Her mom yelled furiously at her daughter as she shook her finger violently.

"I know Mom." Paige furiously responded as she placed her head in her hands, this wasn't happening, she walked to the front door and stared outside shaking her head she moved towards the phone again and stared at it for a moment.

Ding, dong.

"That must be the police, I'll let them in." Ms. Michalchuck said quietly moving towards the door she opened it and greeted the police and let them inside, she guided them towards the kitchen where her daughter was now sitting staring at an empty space in the wall.

"You the mother of the child that's missing?"

"Yeah, her name is Chloe." Paige replied quietly as she stared up at the police officers every so often.

"We need all the information that you can give us, what she was wearing today what she looks like... a photo... suspects." The policeman said sitting across from her, he stared into her eyes realizing that she was numb, "We'll find your daughter, for all we know she could have wandered off but we promise that we'll find her."

"I'll get a picture for you." Ms. Michalchuck said trying to be of some help she quickly walked to the hallway picked out hte most recent picture of her granddaughter and walked back inside the kitchen handing it to the police. "Can I get you guys anything, Water?"

"No thanks Ma'am." The policeman said waving off the offer he opened up a yellow notepad and started taking notes, "Do you have anyone that hates you strong enough to actually do this to you? Who's the father...?" he paused for a moment, watching as Paige's face contorted in pain.

"Her father was my rapist Dean, I haven't seen him since the night i got raped, I don't even know where he is and I don't think he knows that I have a daughter. Besides him I don't really think anyone would actually do this to me... she's only two years old, she needs me..." Paige covered her face for a moment.

"How much does she weigh?"

"Last time she was weighed she was 25 pounds, she was wearing bunny sweats, and Dora the Explorer slippers." She smiled lightly to herself but then frowned.

After a few hours of talking about everything and giving out all the information they could the policemen left the house together, Paige watched as they left after they promised that they would get on the case right away and they apologized for what happened. Shaking her head she turned to look at her mom who was still angry at her.

"It's not like I wanted this to happen Mom!" She screamed angrily at her mom, who rolled her eyes in return and walked up the stairs, clenching her fist tightly she followed up after her mom. "Mom please... talk to me." 

"I don't want to I'm stressed, i'm going to sleep." Ms. Michalchuck quietly said moving to her door she closed it and laid down in bed.

"fuck." Paige whispered to herself as tears started to well up in her eyes she ran out of the house in her pajamas and barefoot she ran in no direction she just let her feet guide her somewhere, halfway through the run she broke out into sobs it all came crashing down on her. She may never see her daughter again, she couldn't help but fear the worst. Running up the steps in front of her she ran down the hall and slammed her hands on the front door.

"Coming! Sheesh!" Alex said angrily as she flung open the door she looked at Paige who was shivering, sobbing, hyperventilating and hysterical. Her eyes filled with worry as she pulled Paige in who fell quickly into her arms and clung to her for comfort. "Paige, shh shh, what happened?" she closed the door behind her friend and guided her towards the couch.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault." The blonde hysterically wailed through her shivers, she looked down at her feet and hands which were turning a different color due to running in the snow barefoot and only wearing a spaghetti strap and thin pajama pants. "My baby, my baby."

"Chloe? What happened to her, what's all your fault. I'm sure nothing--"

"She's gone, someone took her and it's my fault I should have watched her and then she's not home and she's probably scared and she needs me. I'm her mother I'm supposed to protect her from everything and I failed." Paige buried her face into Alex's shoulder while she burst into another hysterical fit, she shook her head violently, "My mom blames me saying I'm irresponsible."

"Paige it's not your fault, you didn't want this to happen and they will find Chloe, i'm sure they will." Alex comforted her friend while she grabbed a heavy blanket from the top of her couch and wrapped it tightly around her and Paige like a cocoon, "You're freezing," Alex said her voice full of concern she placed her hand under Paige's chin and pulled her head up so they were staring at each other, "i'm going to get you some clothes.."

Alex slowly got untwined from the blanket and walked towards the closet in the living room grabbed out some sweats, moved back over towards her friend and handed her the sweats she watched as Paige changed into the clothes slowly while crying.

---

"I want my mommy!" Chloe screamed loudly as she sat in Dean's room she looked up at him who was staring at her angrily.

"well your Mommy hates you, and anyway, I like making her loved ones suffer." Dean grinned wildly, "After all your 'mommy' ruined my life when I didn't get into that fraternity, so I figured I should make hers a living hell as revenge."

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week and a day since Chloe was kidnapped, and the police haven't come across any suspects yet, over the course of the week Paige stayed with Alex who took care of her. She didn't do much but lie around in a depressed state. The only time the blonde got up was to take a shower, she only ate when it was forced upon her by her friend. She also learned by her raven-haired friend that she had a crush on her by a silent comforting kiss, and even though it brought confusion in her life she enjoyed it, finally having someone to take care of her for a change, to admire her. It felt nice, even if it was from a girl, and she couldn't help but feel the same. Alex had called Marco and informed him on what was going on, and she was pretty sure by the time school started that it would be spread around the school and she was right.

--

Paige slowly walked up the steps of Degrassi and stepped inside, looking around she noticed the worried glances, the pity glances. Pushing a strand of hair out of her face she walked down the hallway towards her homeroom, over the last day she decided that none of this has happened, she fell into denial. 

"Hey Paige, wait." A girl called out as she closed her locker she ran up to catch with the blonde, and then stopped when her friend stopped moving.

"Hi Ashley." Paige said fidgeting slightly with her jacket sleeve, scratching the side of her face she started to walk again this time with a quickened pace.

"I'm really sorry about what happened with Chloe, it's awful. I really do hope that she is found and if there is anything that I could do then just let--"

"Chloe? Missing? Yeah right... I don't even know what you're talking about." Paige cut Ashley off, acting like she had no idea what her friend was talking about. Opening the classroom door she took a seat in the corner.

"Paige, don't act like nothing happened.." Ashley said taking a seat next to the blonde in denial, placing her hand on her friends shoulder she gave it a light squeeze. "It'll be alright."

"Yeah, but like I said nothing happened." Paige replied shortly opening up her backpack she took out a notebook and a pen, waving her hand before Ashley can say anything. "And if you attempt to talk to me about this again, I'll move seats." 

Ashley looked at Paige for awhile very concerned about what was going on, she remembered how Paige was when she was first raped. Turning in her seat to stare at the chalkboard she sighed to herself, she couldn't imagine having a kid at the age Paige had Chloe, or even now. Let alone getting the child kidnapped on Christmas, man what a wreck.

"Oh my god I heard about what happened to Chloe it's all over the news are you okay?" Hazel asked as she approached the table. "Everyone is talking about it, we are willing to do anything even the spirit squad we can hold search parties."

"Hey, I heard about your daughter, it's shocking you had one so young... but i heard on the news that she got kidnapped! I hope she's alive."

Paige slowly sunk down into her seat as ongoing people came up to her and gave her their apologies, she didn't want to talk about it. In fact it was getting harder to act like nothing happened, covering the side of her face she looked up at the clock, it was going to ring in 3..2..1, slowly everyone filed out of the classroom she left last trying to hide herself from the students.

"Oh my god Paige!" Manny closed her locker loudly and ran towards the blonde, she placed her hand slightly on Paige's shoulder. "What happened was awful, I mean all this bad stuff has happened to you... you were raped... you got pregnant, had a kid and now she got kidnapped. It must be so hard... I'm really sorry."

"Shut up! Just shut up god." Paige said throwing her book down she bolted down the hall, pushing her way through people as they watched her run off. The day had been terrible, everyone was talking about it.

---

"So, you and Paige are you happening or not?" Marco curiously asked Alex as they walked down the hall, he was very open about it obviously, he knew though that there was a spark there and he was totally excited that it was finally being lit. "I'm so happy for you two you know, this will be good for Paige you could be her stability."

"We're happening I think, it's kind of hard to actually get a for sure answer... you know what Paige is going through. I'd do anything to help her, she needs someone right now and it's definitely going to be me." Alex nodded, she twirled a piece of strand in her hair. She watched as a girl tripped and fell from running so hard, trying to hold back a laugh she shook her head. "Do you think she could be any more than a klutz?" 

Paige slowly stood up from tripping, her eyes were filled with tears, looking around she saw Alex and Marco staring at her. Walking quickly towards her two friends mainly Alex she hugged her tightly and cried silently.

"Paige?" Alex lightly rubbed the blonde's upper back trying to get her to calm down, looking towards Marco she gave him an apologetic look and mouthed that Paige has these minor breakdowns frequently. "What's the matter baby?" she whispered into her ear.

"Everyone's talking about it, no one's leaving me alone. I want to go home, now." Paige whispered, clinging to her friend, "I just don't want to be here please can you just take me home." she begged.

"Yes, come on." Alex said she pulled away from the blonde's grip and lightly took her hand and pulled her towards the exit, shoving the doors open she pulled her towards the green mini van. "I'll drive." she opened the passengers side, once Paige sat inside she closed the door and got into the drivers seat and drove towards the Michalchuck's residence.

--

"Here just lay down, and I'll make you something to eat okay love?" Alex folded down her friend's bed sheets watched as she got in and then grabbed a few pillows and made it so she could sit up in bed, pulling up the covers to the top of Paige's legs and took a few steps back, "Just smile Paige, please, I'd do anything to see that beautiful smile of yours."

"What smile?" Paige replied quietly glancing down at her hands, she looked out the window everything that she thought was beautiful and good turned to bad and ugly. Her daughter was gone and it was all her fault, and she didn't even know who took her or anything.

Alex sighed to herself, left her girlfriends room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen, taking out some rice she placed it in a rice pot and put it on the oven. Walking over to the tea pot she placed some water in there so it could boil. Brushing a few strands of hair out of her face she leaned against the kitchen counter.

---

Dean walked out of the room with a satisfied look on his face, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice and walked into the living room. Chloe was in the room he had left crying loudly, he had learned to tune her out but she was nearly shrieking gritting his teeth together he stormed down into the room.

"Chloe I swear." Dean angrily said grabbing her by the scruff of her collar, picking her up that way she stared at her for a good few seconds before dropping her on the bed again.

"But... I'm hungry and I want to go home." Chloe cried as she landed on the bed she looked around and crawled farther away from her kidnapper. "I want my mommy." she went on a trail of shrieking again, she was only two she couldn't make herself anything and she felt dirty, and needed to take a bath she hadn't taken one in a week and a day.

Dean hit Chloe hard across the face, and pinned her to the wall, glaring at her. "You need to shut up or I am going to starve you and you will get nothing to eat at all." his teeth were gritted. "You are the key to your mom's happiness, and I am about to make her world go black. I could only imagine the pain your stupid mother is in."

Chloe whimpered loudly once she got slapped, he let her go and she sat quietly down on the bed looking down at the blue carpet, closing her eyes tightly she tried to imagine her mom there rocking her to sleep. 

"Excuse me, Dean, this is the police we have a few question for you." A police officer said as he knocked on the front door of the apartment, Chloe looked up from her lap a hopeful look in her eyes she opened her mouth to say something but her mouth was covered by Dean. There was a continuous nock.

"Sh." Dean said, as he picked her up and slowly climbed out of the window towards the fire escape, he quickly climbed down it, and then jumped when he knew he could land just fine. Running towards the parking lot where his friends car was he opened up the passengers side put the little blonde in and rushed to the drivers side. Putting the keys in the ignition he drove in the back alley to avoid the police cars, looking around he got onto the next active street and drove towards the freeway.

--

The police slowly opened up Dean's door after talking with the landowner and slowly walked around the apartment, opening up closet doors, bedroom and bathroom doors. They entered the room where Chloe and Dean on were, one of the police officers surveyed the window, he got on one knee and noticed that it was crooked and that it had been open.

"Dean was here, he must have escaped through the window." The police officer said looking up at the chief in command.

"He obviously has Chloe, because there is a baby sock here and his landlord said that he heard a crying baby up here?" Another police officer said holding up a sock as he entered the room where all the other officers were. "I'll go to the Michalchuck's home and give them the news." he then walked out of the apartment and towards the police car.

---

There was a knock at the Michalchuck's door, Alex had been laying down next to the sleeping blonde when both were startled by the knock. The blonde slowly sat up, pushed the covers off of herself and moved downstairs with the raven-haired girl behind her, opening the door she looked at the policeman that stood there.

"Did.. you find anything? Chloe? Is she okay did you find her?" Paige quickly said, a little nervous because the look on the policemen's face was a little different and it didn't show any hope. "What is it?" she reached down for Alex's hand and gripped it tightly.

"No, but we know who took her." The policeman sighed to himself when he saw the look on her face, it was slightly hopeful but very frightened.

"Who?" Alex asked wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist and brought her closer. She placed her head on Paige's shoulder, trying to give her all the comfort that she could.

"Dean.." He looked down at his notebook and then back up Paige who looked like she was going to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dean?" Paige repeated, staring at the officer she felt her legs slightly tremble if it hadn't been for her girlfriends hand around her waist she would have fallen to the ground. "How does he even know about Chloe? I haven't seen him since that night it doesn't make sense." she looked distraught, biting her lip she looked up at Alex hoping she knew something but the expression on her face read the same as hers.

"We're not quite positive on that, he took pictures of her and followed you guys places I guess that's how he figured it out. Are you sure none of your friends or family members have bumped into him at the store, park, movies .. and talked to him?"

"Well..." The blonde scratched her head slightly and looked down at the ground trying to figure everything out. "Dylan, my brother who is the same age as Dean I think... may have talked to him, and gave him hell or something. I'm not sure, it was awhile ago." she looked up into the officers' eyes and then over at the police car. "Please just find her, I don't care if you hurt him.. just as long as I get my baby back that's all I want."

"We're trying our best Ms. Michalchuck, we will keep you informed." The policeman nodded his head, and walked back to his vehicle and drove off.

"Dean..." Paige breathlessly said as Alex let go of her she walked into the living room and sat on the couch, placing her head in her hands she closed her eyes tightly trying to forget that god awful night. Alex slowly sat by her and rubbed her back in a comforting motion. "This isn't happening, why would he want to hurt Chloe? He should have gone after me, not her." she shook her head in frustration . "How could I not know that we were being watched? Am I that dense? God, I suck."

"Paige you don't suck, I'm sure Dean probably planned this out for a long time. You're a great mother, and he shouldn't hurt you or Chloe but he has your pride and joy." Alex leaned back slowly as she looked up at the ceiling. "Think about it, he wants to hurt you and he is. Just not physically, it's more of a emotional and mental kind of thing." sighing she shook her head. "Chloe is like your everything, you had her in your womb for nine-ish months, you were in labor with her for how many hours?"

"18 hours."

"You have a bond with her, hence why he probably figures that if he takes her you're whole life will shatter." She pushed a few strands of hair out of the blonde's face before turning her gaze towards the telephone which rang loudly. "I'll answer it." standing up she moved towards the phone.

"Hello this is Alex speaking picking up the phone for Paige." she twirled the phone cord with her finger while looking over at her distraught friend. "Yeah hold on." she placed the phone down. "It's for you Paige."

"Oh, um, okay." The blonde slowly stood up from the couch, picked up the phone and then leaned against Alex who wrapped her arms around her. "Hello? Oh Hi Mrs. Nelson, how can I help you? What? Oh, yeah sure I wouldn't mind babysitting Jack. What time do you need me to be there?" Leaning forward she hummed to herself, "Alright I'll see you in an hour." hanging up the phone she turned and looked at her puzzled friend. 

"You're going to watch Jack?"

"Yeah," Paige nodded slowly as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, Alex close behind her.

"You sure you want to?"

"Yep, I need to feel somewhat like a mother, and even though Jack isn't mine and I know it will hurt, I need to have that feeling. I can't explain it, it's a motherly thing." The blonde took out an outfit from the closet, put it on and proceeded to brush her hair. "You can stay here, I don't think Mrs. Nelson is to fond of you." putting on her shoes she ran down the stairs.

:"I'll see you when you get back then." Alex yelled from her girlfriend's bedroom, falling back on her bed she breathed deeply. 

---

"Here is my cell number, Riccardo's the Mexican restaurants number, and you know 911 and all those things so I am sure I don't have to tell you about those." Spike laughed as she grabbed her purse, and her keys. "Come on Em, Snake, we're going to be late."

"Alright, I'm coming." Emma rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs and towards the front door, she looked over at Paige but didn't say anything, she felt bad for her. Biting her lip she leaned against the front door. 

"Let's get some delicious food." Snake quickly walked down the stairs, he lightly pushed Emma out of the way and opened the front door, out of the corner of his eye he saw Paige. "Oh, thank you so much for taking Jack at such short notice, I'm sure you'll do great since you are a mo--"

"Dad." Emma whispered harshly as she nudged him.

"Right, sorry." They both walked out front, leaving Spike who walked into the living room carrying her son.

"Here, he's a little fussy right now, make him whatever you feel like making for dinner. I left you money for pizza and stuff, it's on me." Spike slowly handed her son over to the blonde, smiling she walked towards the front door. "See you at 10:30, remember Jack goes to bed or I try to get him in bed by 8."

Once Spike was out the door Jack started to cry, he didn't really like being away from his mom and being left with a complete stranger. Paige made quiet 'sshh' sounds, while walking him around the house, every now and then she'd bounce up and down which slowly ceased the crying. Smiling down at Jack the blonde sat down on a chair.

"See? I'm not so bad." Paige grabbed a tissue, wiped the tears away and the nose boogies away. Looking towards the clock she realized she had 4 hours, she also figured she should cook him a meal in thirty minutes. "Now how about we go watch a movie." Picking him up again she walked into the living room, put him on the couch and walked over to the movie rack. "Land Before Time, a childhood favorite of mine." Grabbing the tape and putting it in she sat down next to the baby boy who leaned up against her arm.

--

It was 10:30, Jack was sleeping upstairs in his room, and Paige was in the kitchen cleaning up the little mess she made in the kitchen. Looking towards the front door she heard a car pull up and quiet chatter that only got a little louder once they got closer. Placing the washcloth in the sink she moved towards the living room and sat down.

"We're home," Snake said as he walked inside the house, he saw that everything was clean and tidy. "Hey Paige, how was Jack?" he walked into the living room with Spike while Emma went to her room.

"He was great, I made him a grilled cheese sandwich, we watched a movie and he fell asleep. I made a little mess in the kitchen but I cleaned it up." Paige turned off the TV and leaned forward.

:"That's good, here." Spike opened up her wallet and gave Paige 30 dollars "Do you mind if we ask you to baby sit again?"

"Oh, no! not at all, I actually really enjoyed it." The blonde took the money, stood up and yawned. "Thanks for the money, and I'll see you on Monday Mr. Simpson." smiling she walked out of the living room and walked towards her car before either of them made a comment about her abducted daughter.

--

"Alex?" Paige called loudly from the front door, but there was no response, biting her lip she ran up the stairs to her room. Opening the door she saw the raven-haired girl sleeping in her bed, sighing she moved to the bed and laid down next to her. Pulling up the covers to cover her head she tried hard not to burst into tears again, though it was quite a tough battle since she was overcome with emotion.

"Paige?" Alex mumbled as she stirred from her sleep, turning her head she saw a lump of a person next to her under the covers, and it was shaking which meant that she was crying, again. "Hey, hey." she whispered quietly as she pulled the covers away from the blonde's face to reveal a tear streaked one.

"It hurts Alex, it really hurts." Paige turned her head and scooted closer to Alex and then buried her face in her girlfriends shoulder.

"I know it hurts baby, I'm here, I'll be your strength." Alex's arms wrapped around the small blonde's back as she slowly started to rub it. This nightly routine hasn't changed and probably will not change until Chloe is found, if she is ever found.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Dean slowly parked his car in a deserted cave, he looked over at Chloe and watched as she turned her head to look outside, but it was dark so she couldn't see anything. Lightly placing his hand on the little girls knee he waited until she looked at him, so innocent, so unaware of what was going to happen next.

"Where are we?" Chloe curiously asked.

"Nowhere that you will remember, you'll just remember the darkness. You know what the say, bad things happen to good people." He got out of the car, slammed the door shut and moved to the trunk, and took out a handheld gun.

"Where are we?" Chloe continued, starting to tear up, he didn't answer her question and he was scared. "I want to see my mommy!" The little blonde demanded angrily through her tears.

"Sorry sugar, it's not going to happen." He opened up the passenger side, hiding the gun from the little girl. "But it will happen if you stay in your passenger seat like a good girl, close your eyes and don't move."

"Really? Okay." Chloe nodded as she closed her eyes, she didn't move an inch because she knew any slight move could prevent her from seeing her mom, being held by her mom and getting hugs and kisses from her.

Dean slowly pulled out the gun from behind him, he looked at it for a second admiring his reflection and then pointed the gun at Chloe's head. _This will teach you Paige, you will never ever see your pride and joy again._ Closing his eyes he pulled the trigger and with a loud bang everything was over.

- - - -

A day later someone who was on a walk was walking down a path that lead to nowhere when she noticed tire tracks leading to a cave, biting her lip in worry she followed the tracks and noticed the trunk was open along with the passengers door.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called out as she stepped closer towards the car, once she got closer she noticed blood, her slow steps soon turned into runs as she looked into the passengers seat and took a few steps back as her hand covered her mouth. "Oh my god, oh my god." Grabbing her cell phone from her pocket she dialed '911'

"Hello? I'm in a cave that's located in the Hitchery forest the far east end and there is a dead little girl, she looks like that girl that was on the news. Chloe Michalchuk...Alright, okay I will."

20 minutes later everything was taped off, and policemen were everywhere in the cave, they interviewed the hiker, found a second body that was Dean's who committed suicide after he killed his own daughter. 

"I'll go tell the news to the Ms. Michalchuk and her family." The sheriff nodded his head, and left the scene since there were already enough of them there, as he made his way towards the house he signed to himself, no one liked giving such sad news.

--

The doorbell rang, Paige Michalchuk, her mom, Alex and her brother were sitting in the living room watching a movie, Paige stood up and walked towards the door as her eyes stared at the sheriff in front of her.

"Guys the police are here again." Paige called out weakly, everyone slowly walked over and looked at him waiting for some type of good news. "So, what's the news have you found Chloe? Dean?" her eyes were filled with hope, but she saw none in the officers.

"We found Chloe and Dean, but..."

"But what?" Paige's voice began to falter, biting her lip she glanced at him. Hoping that her worst fears were not in fact becoming a reality. 

"We're sorry, but they're dead. Dean molested and killed Chloe by a gunshot in the head. Then he took his own life, we're getting a complete autopsy done that you can look at if you want." The officer held his hat to his chest and nodded slowly.

"...No..." Paige shook her head from side to side refusing to believe it though all signs pointed to it being true. "No... no...no.." Her voice broke out in sobs as she looked at everyone around her, everything was falling apart. Her world the one thing that she raised that she gave birth to was ripped away from her, and the guy that did it won't even get the proper justice.

"NO!" Paige screamed loudly once more as she fell to the ground her body shaking wildly, as her hands covered the back of her head. "My baby can't be dead, she can't be! What kind of world is this huh? What did she do to deserve this, eighteen hours of labor, everything I went through everything." She wailed as it became harder to breath she started to hypervenilate. "Why didn't he just kill me." 

"Paige darling.." Mrs. Michalchuk sympatheticly moved towards her daughter only to get screamed at as she got closer by Paige who was now proceeding to hit her head against the floor. "Stop it, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Go away, make it just go away." Paige continued to wail, everyone who even attempted to comfort her was pushed away even her girlfriend. They all gave up after the first try, but Alex didn't. 

"Paige, baby, please." Alex begged holding back her own tears, it tore her apart to see her girlfriend who she loved to be so broken. It also hurt that Chloe was dead. Lightly grabbing the blonde she pulled her into a tight hug, and rubbed her back in a comforting motion.

"She's...dead, she's not coming back. It hurts Alex it hurts all over." Paige choked as she clung to her girlfriend for the life of her because right now she was her only source of oxygen, her only source of strength.

"She's in a better place now." Dylan quietly stated hoping that it wouldn't offend his baby sister. "She's not with Dean, though she should have been with you in the first place. He'll get his justice, just not the one we want. I'll arrange the funeral." 

---

A gravestone laid in the middle of the graveyard in the shape of a heart, and it read:

_Chloe Michalchuck.  
A beautiful loving daughter, an angel.  
Mommy misses you.  
2002-2005_

---

The END.


End file.
